The current technology used to prepare dry beans for human consumption is a time-consuming process that often requires an overnight soak. After a thorough water soak, the beans often need hours upon hours to cook before they're ready to eat. The amount of time and energy spent in the process of preparing dry beans for consumption make many reluctant to select dry beans despite the economic and health values of using dry beans.
Because the current technology used to prepare dry beans on the stove-top relies on the otherwise-useful standard stockpot, there currently exists no attempt to improve on this prior art. Likewise, the ceramic/clay bean pot is an energy-heavy and time-consuming process for oven use. The quick-cook bean pot eliminates the need for an overnight soak and drastically reduces cook time thereby saving valuable energy and time resources.